


First is the Worst

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Crack, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Corran and Bror were arguing about their...prowess.” Wedge makes a sort of lewd gesture. “I've had about enough, so I locked them in.”





	First is the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever this is was brought to you by [this Tumblr anon](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/182773805707/corran-and-bro-arguing-over-who-is-the-best-in).

Tycho finds Wedge with his ear pressed against a conference room door. “What-?” he begins, but before he can even finish, his friend is pulling him close and muttering, “shh, listen.”

Tycho humors him, leaning in and listening hard. At first, he doesn't hear anything, then there's the sound of furniture scraping across the ground followed by a breathy exhale and-

Tycho jerks away from the door, wide eyes on Wedge. “ _Wedge?_ ” he insists.

The corner of Wedge's mouth lifts. “Corran and Bror were arguing about their...prowess.” He makes a sort of lewd gesture. “I've had about enough, so I locked them in.”

Loud moans are filtering through the door now, followed by the occasional cry of _kriff_ or _fuck_. Tycho feels his cheeks heating. Bror and Corran. Will wonders never cease?

“They seem to be figuring it out,” Tycho manages.

A final-sounding shout shatters a moment of silence, followed by raucous laughter. Bror's laughter.

Wedge chuckles. “That'll put Corran in his place, I think.”

Tycho makes a face. “Does Ackbar know this is the kind of thing you get up to with your pilots?”

“What they don't know won't hurt them,” Wedge replies with an enigmatic shrug. “Just helping out those under my command.”

Before Tycho can respond, the door slides open, and he and Wedge jump apart, abashed at being caught. Bror exits first, looking extremely pleased with himself. “I could have gotten the door open at any time,” he says conversationally, “but I had a point to make first.”

He strolls off down the hall, and Corran comes out after him, cheeks red and hair mussed. “Sirs,” he mutters, moving quickly after Bror.

Tycho laughs. “I think you broke him, Wedge.”

“ _I_ didn't do anything.” Wedge sticks his hands in his pockets, whistling jauntily as he wanders off.

Tycho can only shake his head as he moves toward his quarters. He turns a corner just in time to see Corran and Bror disappear into the same room. Best two out of three, perhaps.


End file.
